Dean Winchester Drabbles
by An Eleanor Jane
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A collection of oneshots of different lengths about Dean Winchester, but most chapters will probably include either Sam or Cas. Destiel, no Wincest. Please read and review, and leave any requests in the comments section. Enjoy!
1. Welcome Home

**This is a group of ideas that I couldn't get out of my head. My love of Dean Winchester could probably be called an obsession, hence this little group of oneshots. If you have any requests please please leave them in the comments, and if you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it.**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

The Impala purred, gaining speed as Sam started to put his foot down. He could hear Charlie's giggles from the back seat, the wind from the open wind whipping her hair. He could imagine the expression on Jess's face when Sam and his daughter arrived at the airport looking like they'd been electrocuted, but he didn't mind. Besides, how could anyone not be happy on a day like today?

It was the twelfth of December, and a thin sheet on snow lay on the ground. The air was clear though, and the sky was bluer than it had been in weeks. It was gradually getting closer to Christmas, but that wasn't what had made his little family spring awake at 5am. Today was the day they were going to meet Dean at the airport when he came home for Christmas, and it was going to be the proper start of the holidays.

Charlie had already started making plans, she'd decided Dean was going to help them build a snowman and that they couldn't put the tree up until her uncle got home. She'd also planned a hundred other things: tea parties that Dean would have blankly refused if it had been anyone else, countless Christmas related crafts and enough snow angels to give her a cold for the rest of the year. But nobody minded, even though Sam and Jess always seemed to be the ones cleaning up. Dean was finally coming home, and that meant everything. Christmas was nothing without family, and without Dean it just wasn't Christmas.

Soon the airport approached, and he almost had to stop Charlie from climbing out of the window when he found a parking space. He spotted Jess and the baby near his car, and Cas hovering near them – he didn't want to ride in the Impala if Dean wasn't the one driving it – tapping his foot. When he spotted them he practically flew towards them, grabbing Charlie's hand and starting to run into the hospital. As their giggling daughter was pulled along beside a sprinting Cas, Sam and Jess followed behind.

"He does know that how fast he runs won't make a plane land any quicker, doesn't he?" Jess whispered to him, earning her a laugh from her husband.

"Cas knows. He's just a bit over excited."

Before they knew it they were in the airport, following a sign towards where they would be meeting Dean. Cas and Charlie came to meet him, still out of breath but smiling like crazy. Then they waited. Sam and Jess took it in turns to hold the baby, the other reassuring Cas that the plane was probably late and they were sure everything was fine. Then, finally, the group of men and women in smart, navy blue uniforms appeared carrying their luggage.

Sam picked up Charlie, whispering in her ear what he always said and she always ignored. "Remember, Uncle Dean is probably really tired from all his travelling, so make sure you go easy on him. Just don't run at him immediately, yeah?"

Then he appeared. Dean's hair was as short as ever, his uniform pressed like always. Every button was polished till it gleamed, and even Dean's boots were so shiny hey could probably be used as mirrors. He strode out, his eyes already scanning for his loved ones in the crowd. He had a long scar down his right cheek, but Sam immediately cast the worry out of his mind. Dean always came home with a few injuries. He was fine. He was always fine. He was Dean Winchester.

Then Cas appeared, flying through the air and tackling Dean in a bear hug. Though he staggered back a few steps, Dean immediately dropped his duffel bag and hugged him back. They kissed, not noticing the wolf whistles and hoots from the people behind them. It was like everything else had disappeared, like nothing in the world mattered apart from the fact that the two lovers were together again, kissing each other tenderly in the harsh airport light. A few of the other marines clapped Dean on the back, having had to deal with Dean constantly talking about his boyfriend in every possible moment. They probably knew more about Cas, Jess, Sam and Charlie than they did themselves.

Then Charlie had raced off, Sam right on her tail. Cas and Dean broke apart when she landed, wrapping her short arms around his legs and burying her head in the fabric. Sam reached Dean, hugging him and inhaling the scent of oil and soap that seemed to cling to his older brother. Dean clung onto Sam tightly, trying to fit how much he had missed him into one short hug. When Jess arrived, having been the only one to have actually walked, Dean hugged her lightly and kissed her on the cheek. The baby in her arms gurgled to itself, reaching up with a tiny fist to cling onto Dean's finger. His name was Bobby Dean Winchester, and Sam could remember the way Dean had paused over the crackly phone line when he had been told, thanking him with a voice full of emotion and love.

Then Dean hoisted Charlie up onto his shoulders, his duffel bag lying forgotten on the floor. Kicking her feet and laughing, she shamelessly messed up Dean's smart appearance, but Dean loved to too much to even think about getting annoyed. She leaned down to kiss him lightly on his forehead, and Sam could have sworn he saw tears in his brother's eyes.


	2. A New Flat

**Okay, this is my second Destiel drabble. Thank you for every single favourite and follow, and I'm sorry it took a bit longer than expected to oct this one. If anyone had any requests at all please leave them in the comments, I hope you enjoy my fic!**

 **I do not own either Cas or Dean.**

The little house had paint peeling from the walls, and the old carpets seemed to be more holes than actual carpet. It smelt slightly like damp, and the rotting windows did little to block out any of the cold wind outside. A flight of creaking stairs let up to the next floor, and the lights that had long stopped working properly did nothing to cast away the shadows that crept around the house. The kitchen was more of a shell, a few sullen work surfaces all that it contained. In the living room there was a sagging sofa and a rickety table that seemed to have lost one of its legs. The fireplace was old and dirty, seeming to be clinging to a decade's worth of soot and dirt.

"Okay, I admit this place might take a little bit of work."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Okay, I admit this place might take a little bit of work." The corners of his mouth turned up at Dean attempt at humour, but Cas still had that look of disappointment in his eyes.

"How can we live here, Dean? I mean, I know that this place is the only thing we could find in out budget, but…"

"Cas, its gonna be fine. I mean, this house maybe absolutely crappy right now, but it's a start. Imagine this place, with new windows and a heater to keep warm," Dean put down his boxes, holding onto Cas' hand to pull him forward into the house. "and all our furniture. New carpets on the floor, the walls freshly painted and every last bit of dust gone. The sofa here, the table and chairs there. A brand new kitchen, just imagine this place when it's done, Cas." Dean let his arms fall back to his side, smiling at the other man.

"It's a lot of work Dean." His shoulders slumped. "But yeah, it does sound pretty great when it's finished."

"You see? We can work on it; get in people when it's too difficult for us. Sam can help, he's not doing anything."

"Sam is studying to be a lawyer."

"Exactly." Cas rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile when Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Just imagine it, Cas." Dean kissed him on the lips, biting down on Castiel's lip. "And just imagine all the fun we can have in here. A door that actually locks. No nosy landlady who has to stick her nose in our business. Just the two of us." The kiss grew in intensity, and before he knew it Cas was pressed up against the wall, Dean kissing him as if his life depended on it. Their lips were pressed up together hungrily, needy and passionate kisses that told Cas extremely clearly what Dean planned on doing in their apartment. It was full of sweetness and fire, and everything else abandoned Cas's mind as Dean pulled them against the wall. His muscled arms flexed as he tugged on his tie, and Cas let his hand tangle in Dean's short blonde hair.

Then, Dean pulled away, making a big show of dusting himself off. With a smug smirk and a blink of his long eyelashes, he started to walk out the room, leaving a very confused Cas in his wake.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or help me move the boxes?" Cas followed, red in the face and pretending not to hear Dean chuckling from in front of him.


	3. Coming Out

**This is my third drabble. I don't own these characters, but I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review, if you do you will earn my eternal love.**

"I'm in relationship with someone. And I love them, I love them so much, and I can't just forget about it and move on. His name's Castiel." The words left Dean's mouth in a rush, tumbling into each other in his desire to finally speak the words that had been on his mind since fourteen years old. "I'm gay."

There was a silence, and the silence hung in the air. The weight of it pushed down on Dean's shoulders, as if he had transformed into Atlas, and had been cursed to carry the world on his shoulders. He didn't look up when he heard the thud of boots on the ground. He didn't look up with he heard the clunk of a flask of whiskey and the squeal of the door. Dean Winchester didn't look up when his father shoved out the door.

His eyes were burning, but he refused to let the tears fall. Through the muffled door he could hear the scream of tires and roar of his dad's jeep, as John Winchester sped away from his little apartment. Then the silence returned, the clock ticking painfully loudly behind him. Sam was breathing heavily, and in the corner of his eye Dean could see his fists clenched so hard his knuckles had lost their colour.

"What did you…" Sam's question was muttered softly and ended abruptly, a sharp intake of breath from his brother. Dean could imagine a cartoon light bulb going off above his brother's head. "What did you say?"

Then Sam pushed out his chair, the squeal it made echoing around Dean's head. Then he was moving, though Dean still didn't look. Sammy was going to walk out, just like John had. Sammy would walk out and Dean would be alone. It was his fault. All he'd ever tried to do was keep his family together, piece together each jagged piece until they were okay. And then he had shattered it. Just because he was a freak, a misfit, a mistake. He was a failure, and it was just now that his family had realised it.

A tear had started to fall now, sliding down his face and dripping onto the floor. The door opened, and Dean wiped the tear away. But when he forced himself to look up, what he saw didn't make sense. Sam was stood in the doorway, closing the door but staying inside the apartment. Dad's battered duffel bag was clutched in his hand, and in one fluid motion he threw it. The duffel flew out, thudding against the opposite wall as Sam closed the door. The lock clicked, and by now the tears had made his vision blurry and he still couldn't muster up the courage to look his little brother in the face.

In one large step Sam enveloped him in a bear hug, gripping him tightly and allowing a sob to break free from Dean's control. Sam hugged him with the same love he always had, but now the two brothers were clinging to each other like life rafts. Finally they broke away, and Dean moved to the other side of the little counter in the middle of the kitchen. Sam looked away while Dean wiped away the tears, only allowing himself to speak when he knew his voice wouldn't shake.

"Thanks Sammy." His voice came out huskier and more raw than usual, and if it had been anyone else staring back at him he'd be embarrassed.

"What are you thanking me for? You're my brother and I love you. I'm proud of you for telling us, even if dad," He paused and swallowed, his hands balling into fists again. "John, did decide to be a dick about it." They both paused, and Dean realised with a new clarity that telling his family had been the right decision after all. Even if his dad never wanted to see him again, it was better than having to lie to him again. And he was wrong to ever doubt his brother, Sam had never let him down and he had been stupid to think he would now.

"Wait a second. Did you say – did you say you love him? Cas, I mean." Dean chuckled and nodded, the image of the blue-eyed man filling his mind.

"Yeah. I love him. I love Castiel Novak."

Sam nodded, collecting his thoughts. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he had blue eyes and brown hair, and wears this dorky trench coat everywhere. He's a librarian and he collects old books, and we met when he came into my shop for a tattoo. I've known him for six months, and I know it's early to say I love him but we spend as much time together as possible and I miss him so much whenever we're apart."

Sam nodded, and Dean reached into the fridge to get two beers. Just the though of Cas had calmed him down, and as he wordlessly passed the bottle to Sam he realise his hands had stopped shaking.

"My brother's in love. My brother's in love." He kept repeating it, as if trying out the phrase for size. "My brother is in love with a librarian with a passion for old books and trench coats." Sam smiled one of his smiles that lit up the entire room, and Dean couldn't help but grin back. "My brother is in love with Castiel Novak. My brother is in love with someone, who I have never met." Sam's eyes had widened in that way that meant he'd just had an idea. "Will Cas be in the library now? He is, isn't he? We're gonna go and see him. We have to go and see you trench-coat-wearing-old-book-collecting boyfriend." Dean shook his head as he was pulled out the room, trying to warn Cas in his mind. Cas was about to be faced with the world's most excitable 6 foot something moose-puppy hybrid, who had probably already started planning the wedding. Dean had to smile though. Dean had his own little family, and he had never been more content.


End file.
